


When Your Best isn't Good Enough

by Shadowblade19



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblade19/pseuds/Shadowblade19





	When Your Best isn't Good Enough

> When Your Best isn't Good Enough  
> by Shadowblade19  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

> Chapter 1: Setting the Stage  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise was the middle child of five foals, her eldest sister Daffodil was considered the prettiest, her eldest brother Sandstone was the brightest, her younger twin siblings Daisy and Bluebonnet were the cutest. Her four siblings were straight 'A+' students and her best was a standard 'A'. Her parents were punish her for not being up to par with her siblings.  
Her grade school years weren't her best years she felt like she wasn't good enough for a solid five plus years. Highschool she couldn't keep up in her classes because she spent her time nursing her older brother who came down with pneumonia while her parents traveled. When they returned they were livid when they her grades dropped to a 'C-'. She got a beating that broke five ribs and she was expected to get her grades up.  
For most of her life she'd cry herself to sleep, which she had grown accustomed to. Little did she know that she was about to suffer the lowest point of her life.

> Chapter 2: Heartbreak  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise awoke one morning, her window was open, birds were singing and the sounds of bustling Ponyville was below her second floor window. She happily rolled out of bed (quiet literally rolled). She brushed her mane and tail and brushed her teeth and washed her face; she then trotted downstairs to breakfast. When she got there she froze in terror as she recognized the facial expressions of her parents and older sibljngs. The younger siblings were looking away knowing what was about to ensue.  
"What's going on? Why are my school records laid out like evidence for a jury?"  
Her father's booming voice could've rattled the very rafters of the house, "You have been getting nothing but C's, you're about to flunk science, and you're not even cutting it close with music! What the hell are doing? Are you even fucking trying? damn it!"  
Sunrise cringed and opened to reply when Sandstone slapped her across the face with a book, "You're wortheless! I should've let my friends have you........then you'll be worth something!"  
She knew what her brother meant by "let my friends have you", they were pervs and she shuddered. Daffodil laid it on thick, "why can't you have been born with something to contribute? Mom and dad should've have aborted you when we saw how small you were gonna be!" Her mother nodded in agreement.  
When agreeing with Daffodil, she added, "You bring more disgrace than you know. You're the product of an affair I had........every day I wish I had ended the pregnancy, you're just a reminder of what I had done "  
By this point Sunrise felt her eyes water, and her heart break like a fine crystal glass after it hits the floor.

> Chapter 3: Kicked to the Curb  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise was sent to her room in tears and hungry. She hastily packed the essentials figuring she was about to kicked out.........she felt completely worthless. For a mare smaller than the average, her heart was large and she'd give the very last drop of her life to assist others if it came to that extreme. Why had Sandstone turn on her even when it should've been Daffodil to take of their sick brother? What about that time Daffodil had an important social event? She had given every bit she had earned at her summer job to get her sister the most in style dress. She had so much to give from her kind heart; her level of kindness would have made her an element bearer of the Tree of Harmony called her to be so.  
Sunrise barely heard the conversation downstairs, but she knew from what her father said that she was about to have to manage on the streets on her own.  
Had she known she was going to get a beating that would put her on death's door she'd bail through her window and run.  
When she was summoned she gingerly walked down the stairs and into their living room. "Sunrise I see you had foresight to pack a few things" said her father, "but first I'll need to........." The end of his sentence never came.  
He slammed a good into her face knocking her to the floor, nose bleeding from the impact she tried to stand but her father pinned her down and laid a few more good hits before she could stand again. She barely got up before Sandstone bucked his rear legs into her chest and everypony could hear ribs breaking. She whimpered as she hit the floor. Daffodil leaned in and bit her left forcing her to rise to ease the pain only to have her buck her ribs again.......the top half of her ear tore off; she screamed in agony. The soft plush carpet was covered in the blood from her wounds, the beating lasted a full two hours. Being ordered to get up she trudged to the door, but en route she collapsed. Her father bit down on her other ear and dragged her to the door. With both ears torn, and at least four ribs broken she was kicked through the open door.  
As she hit the concrete sidewalk, her mother stepped out and reared to her hind legs and dropped her full weight on her daughter's rear left leg breaking her leg and hip.  
During the whole ordeal her mother had been sipping warm tea and seemed to enjoy the suffering. The twins had brought her bag to her father, who in turn brought it to her and slammed it down on her head and turned to go inside after kicking her ribs breaking another rib.  
Broken and batterd she painfully stood and limped down the street with what was now a cool breezy afternoon. No one paid her mind, occasionally a passer by cursed at her, sometimes a stallion would kick her to the pavement and the pain in her leg and hip caused to cry. How she survived the afternoon was a miracle.

> Chapter 4: Recovery  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening was settling in, Sunrise was huddled in a corner of an alley starving and very faint from hunger, her loss of blood from a thug who had knifed her and stole her bag and bits and faint from walking since 1 P.M. that afternoon.  
Her vision was beginning to blur and it was getting cooler. She knew the signs, she was gonna die if help didn't find her; she cried, she had dreams. Her biggest dream was working in a flower shop, her family was blind that she was very gifted and talented in floral arrangements. She could feel her breaths slowing and she used her own blood to write her name and that took her remaining energy and things went black last thing she remembered was hearing a voice saying, "Sweet Celestia! Call a medic!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you your highnesses for coming, I asked you come because this is horrific what this filly as gone through. This beating almost killed her! All we know is that her name is Sunrise. Whoever did this broke six ribs, fractured the rest, broke her leg and hip, caused a concussion, fractured her muzzle and it's a miracle she loose any teethe! In addition, tore both ears to a point of leaving half of both ears. She's gonna be blind in one eye and she to top it all off has a stab wound if 2 millimeters over would've killed out right! Pardon my yelling but I am fucking outraged!"  
Celestia and Luna nodded in understanding, Twilght just stared at the X-rays and at the bruising and commented, "Nurse Redheart, the bruises look like they were done by three different ponies; or is just me?"  
"You're right Twilight, I am almost supecting family did this, there no defensive wounds and she is smaller than most mares her age. I putting her age at at fifteen. I forgot to mention, at some point she had to have an open heart surgery her heart isn't very strong by her vital readings."  
"You're saying she was lucky to live past an hour at this amount of trauma?"  
"Yes I am Princess Luna"  
"Is there some sort of spell you can use to see her past?"  
"There is replied Celestia. Luna began performing the spell and what they saw enraged them all. They saw Sunrise being the kind gentle, self-sacrificing and generous mare you'd want to have as a friend getting treated like refuse. When the beating came into view they barely were able to stomach the scene.  
They looked at Sunrise and Luna and Celestia left Twilght with Redheart an went to retrieve the family.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunrise woke to the sound of a steady beep......beep.....beep and saw that she'd been hooked up to a heart monitor and the smell of hospital anesthesia hit her like a kick to the ribs.  
"How the hell am I still alive?"  
Nurse Redheart turned at the same moment when Twilght had and the latter spoke first, a few of my friends found you outside not too far from Sugarcube Corner."  
Sunrise saw the X-rays and guessed that to be alive at all even with her weak heart she knew that in all technicalities should be dead. When she saw Redheart and Twilght she asked how she was still alive?  
Twilght answered, "My friend Rainbow Dash found you in an alley practically dead, luckily for the both of you you weren't to too far Carasoul Boutique and Rarity levitated you while and ran you all the way here. By the way...........we.......um.......used a spell to see your history and we're frankly appalled how your family treated you. We are going to make things right, you don't deserve this, don't deserve to laying in bed clingy for life."  
"I not worth any trouble, or so I'm told. I'm just an average pony with not talents.......I don't have a cutie mark......." At that moment five mares came in and a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail brought in a bouquet of flowers:  
"Hello darling thought this might help cheer you up."  
Sunrise recognized all five element bearers. She was ask about the sixth one until out of the void she popped up and said "Hi! How ya doin'? I'm Pinkie Pie" she almost fell out of the bed had it not been for the rails.  
Her several week recovery gave visitors from all over Ponyville. She finally felt like she was worth something, she felt safe and cared for.  
Most mornings she'd wake up and see one of the element bearers in the chair by her bed or on occasion a resident of Ponyville.  
The morning Sunrise was going to be released she woke to soft music playing, it was sweet, yet she heard sadness, the sadness from a broken heart. She glanced over and saw a great mare with a cello, and her cutie mark was a purple treble clef. Sunrise recognized this visitor, this was the renowned cellist Octavia. "Octavia?"  
"Yes dear need me to go find a nurse?"  
"No, just wanna thank you for playing its.......so beautiful."  
"Think nothing of it, I love playing for you." Just at that moment Nurse Redheart came in followed by three of the four princesses.

> Chapter 5: Discharge  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Redheart first check off on her vitals and checked bandages, checked her out to see if she could be released; Sunrise felt sore for being on her back or on her side for so long, but she enjoyed feeling safe and cared for. When the princesses arrived Cadance made sure she was able to make it. Her family sauntered in .  
Sunrise cringed and tried to bury herself in the covers, a white unicorn with purple shades and an electric blue mane pushed through to Octavia.  
"This is how things will go down, if you hold to your word to change she'll go back to live with you........but there be visits from Princess Twilight Sparkle and she will report to me EVERYDAY do I make myself clear?" Celestia glared down at her father Riptide glared back.  
"I am a pony of my word, besides do you know who I am?"  
"Lt. Riptide dishonorably discharged for physical abuse and excessive force and inappropriate acts with a subordinate!" Boomed Luna in her "Royal Canterlot Voice" and going nose to nose with him. He cringed and sank to the flow in a bow. "You fuck this up, I'll be coming for you personally to end you."  
Sunrise's mother Rosethorn rolled her eyes and huffed.  
The white unicorn spoke up before anypony could stop her......not even Octavia could. "The hell is wrong with you cunt! Your damn lucky you haven't been sent to prison for child abuse! I oughtta finish you myself! That filly of yours deserves to be loved........best I can you've done anything but that judging from the way she cringed when you came in!" Vinyl Scratch went on for a solid five minutes in her tirade. Octavia glared at Daffodil and Sandstone and with her hoof slid it across her neck and pointed at them.  
When things died down Celestia laid out the rules and regulations, "Remember, only chance you'll have one bruise or sign of injury I'll damn you to Tartarus in a cage for the rest of your damned lives.......got it!"  
Sunrise knew they'll fail in a week if not sooner.

> Chapter 6: Final Straw  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise arrived home with her family escorted by the Twilight and the other element bearers. When the parents and the elements talked Sunrise went to her old room........just as she had left it.  
"So you are back here again, damn it; but know this sister of mine you won't live to see a second chance. Mother and father hate you we all do, hell, even the twins hate but they don't say it. Since you'll be at school with us I'll wager you'll be used for something educational."  
"Yo Daffi! What's up?"  
"Hello brother I was telling this runt that she'll wish she had died. Nothing much."  
"Cool, anyway, Sunrise tomorrow our first class in the morning is biology and we're covering anatomy; hey maybe if we're lucky were studying the reproductive cycle and they'll use you for one of the demostrations."  
Sunrise cringed, Sandstone was a pervert like his friends, hell she had caught him being a bit too cozy with their younger sister Bluebonnet and her brother Clay was video taping the incident.  
When the elements left Sunrise felt like she was gonna throw up. Sandstone mouthed something and she had a bad feeling in her gut. Later that night she had her window open as way of habit when she woke to so a small sound. It had come from behind her, why did she sleep with her back to the window? She knew that the way that their house was built Sandstone could easily get at her.........or her father of he felt like it; she had heard her parents talking one evening, when her siblings were gone on a school camping trip, "You know what Rosethorn? Sunrise is very attractive, just like her mother.......if I may so, I'd fuck her just to break her........ it's not like we're related by blood...... she's more of a step daughter role anyway."  
"Of you want her that bad and I know Sandstone wants her too if you want you two can fuck her senseless if you wish. She has no value to me, if I could do it without getting caught I'd kill her myself."  
This conversation played through her mind as she thought about rolling over then her door slide open and her brother slid in. In horror she quickly tried to flop over but hooves held her in place and her father's voice told her not to fight. The door opened again and Clay stepped into the room.  
It clicked, she was about to raped by the male members of her family and she couldn't do a damn thing! She braced herself for the inevitable.  
When morning came she was very sore and wanted to die. She got herself cleaned up and breakfast was for once......peaceful she looked at the other family members the stallions didn't make much eye contact and said little, the mares chatted.  
Sunrise knew that the whole family was in on her rape and she was contemplating confronting the issue when the doorbell rang. She went to open it and at the door stood Rainbow Dash, and beside her bounced Pinkie Pie. "Heyhowyadoing?" Came the rapid question.  
"Well going okay thus far" was her reply but slightly mouthed, "They raped me last night". Rainbow Dash flew off to find Twilght, Pinkie Pie got the job of stalling the family before they broke away for the day.  
"Morningeveryponyhowyadoing?"  
They answered with the usual, fine; Pinkie kept up the barrage of questions until the others trotted up.  
"What the hell y'all, don't ya know we'd be around this morning? You perverted assholes........." Applejack was fuming and the others made their way in all followed by Big Mac Discord who were there when Rainbow brought the news. Riptide wasn't gonna stand being swore at.  
He raised his voice, "Listen here cunt you're in my house talk to me with respect!" He was stupid enough to slap Applejack who fell back into to Fluttershy. Sandstone cued by his father threw a book at Fluttershy scraping her cheek.  
In half a second Big Mac and Discord went to town taking both stallions down and just at that precise moment the other princesses appeared. "I gave one chance and in less than twenty-four damned hours you fucked up!"  
"Luna professionalism please?" Cadance and Celestia used their magic to pry Discord and Big Mac off the downed Stallions. "You have failed miserably, I Princess Celestia hereby arrest you and you will face trial!" Royal guards poured in and hauled everyone off to await trial.

> Chapter 7: Trial  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sat awaiting the trial to start and to testify against my own family I felt like trash. But all the evidence was there, proof from the police rape kit came back positive, my journals I hid in the floor boards of my old room, and the X-rays from several years of injuries. When the trial began Luna, Cadance, Twilight Sparkle & Celestia sat at the front of the room. I forgot to mention Nurse Redheart and the rest of the element bearers were there. It looked and felt like all of Ponyville was there. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Pinkie Pie smile and mouthed that it was gonna be okay..........oh shit the security detail was extensive. I guess it was because royalty was there. We had guards from Celestia's troops, Luna's bat pony armies, Cadence brought a battalion of guards thanks to Shinning Armor I suppose, Twilight Sparkle for her guard were Spike an Discord; hell she had the element bearers there but fuck there was an army here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Riptide take the stand" as he trudged to the stand I saw fear.........in his eyes. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will you please show the ponies here today the History of Sunrise?" I walked to the stand and the rest of my family were then summoned and Twilight performed the spell and my whole life was shone. The crowd began yelling and saying that what more proof or need if witnesses were needed when they saw it all? It was beginning to get out of hand when Luna used her Royal Canterlot voice and shut everypony up.  
"We are going to get their personal testimonies and then we're gonna give a verdict!" So one by one my family said their peace. Then it was my turn. I cried as I testified against them, my heart broke I didn't want to but if I was going to be free from the abuse it ended today.........so help Celestia I will end it one way or another. The court took a recess and I was tackled by Pinkie and the others in a huge hug.  
"I'm proud of you darling, you stood up for yourself and told your story, you'll be safe now and no more of that vulgar treatment.  
We waited for a good two hours for the verdict. But it came back and my family got varying sentences, mother was sent to work in the mines under the diamond dogs. My father was sent to serve his time in a griffon prison work detail clearing the path for new road ways. Daffodil was sent to prison for being an accomplis to attempted murder, Sandstone was banished far beyond the dragon lands, if he even set a single hoof on the border he was to be shot instantly. My younger brother Clay was sent to juvinile correction facility. Bluebonnet was sent to an orphanage. Me The royals had to figure what to do with me. So in the mean time Pinkie Pie pushed to let me live at Sugarcube Corner.

> Chapter 8: Feeling Love for the First Time  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pinkie and I walked to Sugarcube Corner.........to put it accurately, I walked she hopped. When we arrived the place was in a hurry.  
"Thank the goddesses you're here! We need to get the remaining 200 cupcakes iced and packaged!" Pinkie got busy and I was tossed an apron and chefs hat and a bag for icing. We finished I record time I guess, as I carried the last dozen I slipped on a toy that the twins had left on the kitchen floor.  
I hit the floor and cupcakes went and came down on my face....... I froze and began cowering as I saw a hoof coming for my face. I expected to be yelled at and kicked that slip cost them another hour's worth of work and the order was gonna be late because of me!  
"There, there deary it'll be alright." Mrs. Cake said. I could hear the gentleness in her voice dare I look up though? I opened one eye and Mrs. Cake was wiping my face off with a damp towel. Is this what a mother should be like? Mr. Cake walked in worried:  
"Is everything okay? I heard a crash."  
"Yes, dear this filly just slipped." She looked toward me and asked, "what's your name dear? I didn't get it."  
"Sunrise......ma'am"  
It felt so weird being treated like I was worth something for once. Of this is what love in a family was like I've been shorted! Pinkie Pie had her biological family and the Cakes were like her second family.  
> Chapter 9: In Search for a Family

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a year I went through a few foster homes, but the emotional baggage I brought wasn't helpful. I didn't talk unless spoken to, never smiled, things started out well but then things shift and I got treated more like a servant than a child of the family. I can't forget the bullying I got because of my size!  
My appearance kinda did me in though. With my torn ears my scar over my left eye were my strong suits. I tried my best but even then I'd be treated like a second class citizen. Most of the time I'd wish my parents had beat me to death so I wouldn't have this pain of rejection.  
Thee last family I lived with had a son..........a son they let run wild. For awhile he had a steady marefriend, but they ended up breaking up after she learned that he fucked her younger and may I say more attractive younger sister. He whipped around and flirting with me.......he was a creep to say the least.  
He once drugged me and then while I was concious and well aware that he was raping me and I could do nothing. I sent word to Princess Twilight and she and Celestia bailed me out.  
As I waited to get placed again the news papers caught wind that my younger brother had died in the correction facility in a gang rape turned gang fight between several criminal gangs. My older sister tried to escape her prison and died in a fight with the guards and was shot multiple times with arrows.......and closely resembled a pin cushion u had heard from a guard. Mother had died in a cave-in in mine shaft that she didn't support right and she died of suffocation and a pierced lung. My father had escaped successfully and was missing.  
I was scared and discouraged.......I thought I was going to live and die without a family. Pinkie and I were sitting in her room talking and I had finally earned my cutie just last summer to bring up my life story up to date; apparently I have a talent and gift as a counselor.  
This so happened that before I was a counselor, I was bunked with a mare in a similar situation I had been in, and after several long nights of conversations, I had given her the advice I wish I had, tell somepony! Now back to where I was, Pinkie's room. Mrs. Cake called up and told us that Pinkie had visitors; it was Pinkie's sisters. "Hisistersit'sbeenawhile!meetSunrise,we'reinprocessofnfindingherafamily."  
"Slow it down Pinkie, not all of are like you!"  
"Okay bossy. Limestone meet Sunrise. Sunrise meet Limestone Pie, my sister Maud and Marble Pie."  
Long Story made shorter I ended up living with Pie family and they eventually adopted me. I worked hard and I actually ended up getting that elusive "A+" in Psychology and also in Philosophy and of all things Petrology. I finally felt safe and I had a family again. Happiness didn't last though my father shows up again.

> Chapter 10: My past is Dead!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at the local college sitting in my office, with picture of my husband Zircon he was named after a type of stone and our filly named Amber. She was at school and my husband was in a trip with our second years on a geology trip; I got a message saying that my damned father was back! Not only that he was teaching at our filly's school........an all filly's school!  
I ran as hard as I could and when I reached it my father looked up and grinned.......not a friendly grin it mad my nerves cold like ice.......colder than the winter winds around my and even colder than the snow at my hoofs.  
"Why the hell are you here! You took one thing from what more do you want?"  
"Sunrise" he said with a voice like honey, "your little is a good girl, well behaved and........." He never finished because while we were all distracted we didn't notice that all four Pie sisters had shown up. Oh shit, I had forgotten tow mention that around the Pie rock farm a town sprung up. Anyways, Marble walked up slowly and growled out:  
"We got a little surprise for you cunt."  
"Bitch, why did you that for?"  
"For hurting our sister"  
"You.......you drew blood!" His muzzle was bleeding profusely now.  
"Hmmm" Marble replied sweetly  
"That's not all" Maud blandly interjected. "Wefoundareallybigsurprisethat'llstopyourheart! IhadtodosomediggingbutIfoundyourotherdaughterluckyformeIhaveaccesstotherecoedsattownhallandtheroyalcensusrecords!IfoundyiurdaughterBluebonnet!"  
It truly was my younger sister Bluebonnet, she had become a royal guards. "Hello father, I believe I have some business with you. To bad mother never knew that before she gave you permission to do your own daughter you had been grooming me for your pleasure." Was circling our father and she kept going; "But as a Guard on duty to patrol this region I won't be able to kill you myself. But what if I got ambushed and my dagger was taken and used to kill you? I can say I tried to save you, after all your my blood and kin. I mean shit, it's a town that's more rural and it's fight or die out here."  
Limestone took cue and I heard ribs crack. It brought back the memories of nearly dying all those years ago, Bluebonnet lay in the dirt and her nose bleeding, "What the fuck! Limestone you didn't need to break her ribs!"  
"Relax! I just fractured a few none of them broke, Gods I can have a light touch!" She took Bluebonnet's dagger and went to town with it. But first she let father have a few solid good hits before she stabbed him to death. When that murder went to trial, the jury ruled it as a self-defense. How the trial went to Limestone's favor I have no clue. With my past dead and my sister and I back together life was finally going my way........ smoothly. I had a family that loved me, had started my own, got my sister back and I finally got the self-confidence I lacked as a filly.  
Now you know my story, from beginning to end; Amber followed my footsteps she's almost done getting her PhD in Petrology, and get this! Maud is her professor! Pinkie is just being Pinkie the other two are running the rock farm and Limestone and I stabilized Holder's Boulder after Applejack knocked it off its perch. This is Sunrise signing off  
~Sunrise~


End file.
